


Robbing Gold and Hearts

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Robbery, sadie is gay fight me, slight spoilers???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Robbing a stagecoach goes horribly wrong when O'Driscolls show up and now it's do or die... with love.





	Robbing Gold and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> god thanks to the anon on tumblr for requesting this I'm so gay thank you....
> 
> ok this hasn't been proofread so like.. I'm sorry

There was just something about Mrs. Adler that had your heart racing like a stampede of wild horse and your body burning like the desert sun. She was strong, fierce, and had a blazing rage inside her that not only terrified you but made you more attracted to her. Every so often she’d offer you a smile or help you with little tasks and chores, and more often than not you found yourself falling harder.

Problem was, she was still Mrs. Adler and you were nothing. Just a no good thieving outlaw like the rest of them with no money or name for yourself. But in your rotten crush, you had become very close with the woman and she had come to trust you dearly.

“Y/N!” Sadie hurried over, gently placing a hand on your arm. Lowering her voice, she leaned in close. “Now, don’t tell anyone but I might’ve just found ourselves somethin’ to do today.” 

Raising a brow, you questioned even quieter; “What? What do you mean?”

“Well,” She started, pulling you along as she walked. “We can’t just sit around and wait for the  _ men  _ to get off their asses. We are gonna rob a stagecoach. And I hear it’s loaded with cash.”

Sadie was always trying to get in on the robbing and maybe that’s why she came to you. Maybe that’s why she got close to you. The thought hurt. “Is that a good idea?” You asked and immediately regretted it.

“Fine, if you don’t want to come with me-” 

You grabbed her hand and pulled her back when she tried to walk away. “No, I’ll come. You’re right.” Damn, you were just too into her to make her upset. “We leavin’ now?”

She smiled wide and nodded, squeezing your hand and then dragging you over to the horses. No one noticed the two of you riding out, besides Karen who stood watch but she just waved you off. Riding out of the swamps into the polluted city of Saint Denis was quiet and long and you wondered just how much your were going to really regret agreeing to this.

And as you rode into the city, you began to worry. “Mrs. Adler, we can’t be robbin’ a stagecoach here. There’s too many cops around.” 

“Don’t ya’ worry there, my dear Y/N. We are just pickin’ somethin’ up.” 

So you sat outside with the horses while she ran around shops collecting whatever it was she needed. You opted to keep guard in case any trouble were to arise. Sighing anxiously, you jumped when she came back so suddenly, placing her hand on your back. She grinned devilishly as she passed over a double barrel shotgun. 

When you just stared at the weapon, one you’ve been eyeing every time you came to town, she laughed. “A gift. I’m gonna need you to watch my back once we take that stagecoach.” 

You frowned and watched her climb onto her horse. “Ya’ think my pistol won’t do the job?”

Sadie shrugged and tugged the reins, nodding for you to hurry and saddle up. “Sure, but that baby will really blow some heads off won’t it now?” She laughed and the two of you were off again, leaving the city and back into the swamps. God, you hated the swamps.

It was silent save for the trotting of horses and the coach up ahead. With one look from Sadie, signalling that it was the right one, you pulled up your bandana and pulled out your pistol, spurring your horse ahead. You aimed your gun as you rode beside the carriage and smiled to yourself. This was too easy.

“This is a robbery! Stop the coach!” Sadie shouted, riding up and firing a shot into the air. 

Suddenly another shot rang out, startling you and your horse. The bullet blew through the man closest to you, spraying blood along the side of your body and then another shot and into the other man. The women in the coach screamed and you stared wide eyed at Sadie who only stared back just as confused. 

Men poured out from the trees, shouting and firing their guns wildly. You squinted and pulled your horse back, heart racing in fear. “Dammit!” You shouted, ripping your bandana down. “Them O’Driscoll boys?!” 

“Sure is.” Sadie growled, firing madly. 

You jumped down from your horse, using the coach as cover. Smacking the rear of your horse, you sent it running and then pulled out the shotgun slung over your back. “Sadie! We can’t just sit here!” 

As one of the men ran around the coach you brought up the barrel of the gun and fired. His chest exploded and you gritted your teeth, trying to peak over to find your friend. You turned at the sound of the carriage door opening and out came Sadie, shushing the women. She grinned at you and loaded her rifle, crouching beside you and throwing a bag of ammo at your feet.

“You alright there?” Sadie laughed, gently turning your face towards her. “You hurt?” 

You huffed but minded to check her for any signs of wounds. Last thing you wanted was her dying on you. “Not yet! What are we gonna do?” 

She had that look her in eyes and you knew there was nothing you could do to stop her. She cocked her rifle and smiled. “We kill them bastards.” 

As much as you loved that plan, you didn’t exactly wish to die here today. Taking a quick deep breath, you followed her and began shooting, taking cover to reload and then starting all over again. You got many shots in and she was screaming- in joy or anger you didn’t know- while she fired her gun like the mad woman she was. 

It didn’t take long for the number of O’Driscolls to dwindle and once they were all down, you took a deep breath.  _ Fuck _ . There were three dead horses and two dead men surrounded by a whole lot of dead O’Driscolls. You whistled for your horse and sighed, praying he didn’t go too far and would hear you. The anger was starting to settle in and you closed your eyes to hold it back. 

“Woo! That was some damn good work, darlin’!” Sadie hollered, leaning against the coach.

Turning, you glared. “Really now? Look, Sadie.” You couldn’t stop the words coming out of your mouth now that you started. “I love you, but I’m not about to die so you can get revenge! I mean, I get it, I do but we have to know when to  _ run _ !”

She stepped forward and grabbed your shoulders, shushing you. “Slow down there. What did you say?” 

“What?” You honestly couldn’t tell which part she was asking about, frowning as you watched her eyes light up. “Say what?”

A smile pulled her lips and her hand touched your check. “You said you love me?” 

_ Oh Shit _ . Swallowing hard, you slowly nodded and watched her reaction. “I might have.” 

“Well god damn. Finally you said somethin’. Thought I’d have to be the one to say it.” She grinned, pulling you forward and kissing you hard. When you parted, her thumb brushed over your cheek and she laughed softly. “Let’s get this money and head home. Before anymore those O’Driscoll boys come back.” 

You nodded sheepishly and laid your shotgun against your shoulder as you pulled your bandana back up and opened the door to the coach and order the women to get out. They handed you all their expensive jewelry and money while Sadie dealt with the lock bock and crates. Your horse came back and you laughed in relief, patting his neck and cooing at him. 

Once you were all loaded up, you climbed on the saddle and pulled Sadie up, face warming as her arms went around your waist. The haul was good for the most part, with more than enough for the gang and a good split between you and Sadie. 

She talked the whole ride back, her nerves still in jitters from the shootout. You just smiled and listened quietly, chuckling as her hold on you tightened and when she’d playfully kiss your neck. Once back at camp, the two of you stood triumphantly before Dutch, tossing the bag with the gang’s share at his feet. He was displeased that the two of you went out without letting anyone know but wasn’t about to argue with the fair amount of money you brought back.

“Now.” Sadie spoke up, taking your hand and pulling you away. “We have a lot to talk about.”

Smiling and stumbling after her, you laughed. “I reckon we do.” 

_ And what a long talk it turned out to be. _


End file.
